User talk:Elmara
Welcome 'ello Elmara and welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zerox Nui (Island) article. If you haven't already done so, please take a moment to review our Editing Policy so that you know what you should and should not do as a member of The CIRCLEpedia. Lastly, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if there is anything that I can help you with. --Åusår Toa Kora Hey, if you tell me specifically what color the Kanohi for Jasi, Kushii, Nordikk, and Raiken are, I'll add them to the various Navs for you. --Åusår (Talk) 21:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) G'day Hey Elmara, welcome to the C.I.R.C.L.E. wiki ^_^ I thought I should say Hi, as I've talked to most of the other 'workers' on the site, so why not you? =p Anyway hope you enjoy being here, as much as we do =D --Zahaki (Talk) 08:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Refuge Makuta Just thought I'd let you know that you have permission to fill in the blanks concerning Machoa & Vagir's Kanohi and Tools as needed for your story. --Åusår (Talk) 18:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey Elmara. Just so you know, that the Matoran Universe Category should go first in the Category List. So once you have added the category, you can simply click and drag the Category to the front of the list. Zåhåku (Talk) 12:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, its no big deal and easily fixed, but there is also a few pages that already had the Matoran Universe Category and you added a second one. So remember to take a quick look before you add any categories. ;)Zåhåku (Talk) 13:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. I'm still kinda learnin' the ropes for editing effectively. Elmara 18:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Its alright, I just thought I should tell you for future reference =) Zåhåku (Talk) 18:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I never really posted a categorical listing anywhere, so I'm partly to blame as well, but for characters the order of categories should be: #Chronological Cosmic Locations #Chronological Species and Sub-Species #Chronological Associated Military #Chronological Associated Factions #Chronological Associated Kanohi #Alphabetical Associated C.I.R.C.L.E. Members #Alphabetical Associated C.I.R.C.L.E. Allies Anyway, I hope that helps and appreciate your efforts. --Åusår (Talk) 19:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Zatharax Hello Elmara: I am going to start with your second question. No, Zatharax being a member of the Shadows of the Sword would not be the best idea. Zerahk is the only Shadows of the Sword Member who orginates from Project: Shadow Warrior because of his circumstances of being captured and forced to serve. Now Zatharax being a Shadow Warrior I am open to. However I would like to this discuss with you. Do you have any form of IM such as MSN or Yahoo! Messenger to make it easier?Zåhåku (Talk) 19:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Most unfortunately, I don't. :/ Ahh, thats unfortuanate. Alright then, When would you say your storyline takes place?Zåhåku (Talk) 21:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I never really thought about exactly when it took place. The particular subplot involving Zatharax took place about a hundred years B.G.C., I suppose. Elmara 22:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That may be a little problematic... Although I'm sure it could work. Right, if you write up a quick summary of this subplot and Email it to me. I will be able to give you a better answer. Zåhåku (Talk) 22:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Creating a Custom Signature Okay, so to create a custom signature just like the one I made for [[User:Zahaku|'Zåhåku']], you simply click on the little arrow following your user name at the top right hand side of the page and choose "My preferences". About halfway down the preferences page you'll find a box that says "Custom Signature". Check that off and then copy this entire line of coding into the "Signature" entry field right above that box: Elmårå (Talk) Finally, scroll to the bottom of the preferences page and click "Save". Feel free to let me know if you have any other questions. --Åusår (Talk) 01:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch. ^ ^ Elmårå (Talk) 01:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You're very welcome and personally I wish everyone would customize their signatures so they included direct links to their talk pages like ours' do. --Åusår (Talk) 02:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Toa Waru Okay, so I've completed as much of the Template:ToaWaruNav as I can for you with the information I have. Basically what's left is to indicate who're deceased and who're former members. --Åusår (Talk) 19:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Article Stubs I'd just like to point out that "Category:ArticleStubs" (with a capital "S") does not exist; adding the Template:Stub tag to the top of an article is enough to get the category added to the bottom of the page. Also, do you mind if I add the Toa Kora's Toa Tools to the Template:ToaToolsNav--or would you rather do it? -- BioGio (Talk) 01:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I can add to the NavBar for you. (I'll have to do it tomorrow afternoon, though.) Just one question: ::What color would you like the Rratora Disk Rifle to be written in? : -- BioGio (Talk) 01:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I've added the Toa Kora's Toa Tools to the Toa Tools Nav Bar. I hope you find it satisfactory; alert me if you'd like anything changed. -- BioGio (Talk) 19:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC)